Blood and Snow
by FallenHell
Summary: There is a world that they never knew existed - but now its knocking on their door. A vampire for a neighboor, a hunter for a classmate and a bestfriend turning were after losing his virginity - and don't forget a guardian turned bad ass witch.
1. prologue

**Blood and snow**

Disclaimer: I will only write this one time – I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Warnings: rated M for language, lime/lemon acts, incest, boyXboy action and a lot of bloody scenes.

Authers note: I got this idea when I watch two movies – Let me in and Outcast, so if you have seen or ever will see these two movies you won't be surprised over the similarities :D

Please enjoy.

**Prologue**

Cold.

White.

Pure.

But tainted with blood.

It whispered over the white as ghostly hands.

Gripping it – melting it – tainting the pure.

The boot stopped that, tramping on the ghostly hands.

The glow fell in the snow seething as at melted into the snow.

Puffs of warm breath floated out of the man´s mouth as he watched the blood dripping into the bottle.

The wind ghosted through the trees and made the blood change it course into the snow again.

"Shit." The man limped over to the body and gave it a little push with his index finger, sending it on its rightful course.

The blood dripped into the bottle again.

The stepped back and leaned against one of the trees. He opened his jacket, and dug out the little packed with tobacco. The pipe was knocked against the tree to get the last out. When he deemed it clean enough he stuffed it.

The pipe was placed between his chinked libs, a scratching sound was heard and fire was born in the white dark forest. The flame was lifted and placed on top of the tobacco.

The man started to puff the pipe and the flame was dragged into the tobacco and away again. When the heat got to close to his fingers he threw the flame into the snow.

The man watched the body getting drained for another half an hour.

Only a few drops of blood came ones in a while and he knew the body was as empty as it could get. The last blood was most likely frozen in to dead gays veins.

The fingers were frozen into claws and little icicles hang from his eyelids.

The man graphed the bottle gently and put a lid on it. He walked over to his bag; witch was nearly buried in the new fallen snow, and wrapped the battle in some towels before stuffing it back into the bag.

He got up and returned to the frozen body.

He reached up and cut the robe just above the shoes. The body fell and when it hit the snow it was with a lot of cracking sounds. The man puffed on his pipe and a bottle crashed over the body.

As the man turned and limped away the sound of seething in his wake.

_**His name is Sarutobi – and he is a vampire guardian.**_

-X—

What did you think?

Main pairings:

Sasuke X Naruto

Gaara X Aina

Naruto X Aina

More will join soon.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I:**

Cold.

Mother fucking cold that was what it was.

Naruto angrily stomped his feet into the ground, stopping the swing. He glared at the snow at he kicked it. Cursing the cold for the thousand times inside his head.

A shadow melted into his and a warm body was pressed against his back. Hands, with fingertips just as cold as his, overlaps his on the chain.

"Stop cursing Naruto it gives me a headache," whispered a warm voice into his ear sending warm shivers down his spine.

"Can´t help it, sis. It's just so fucking cold." He leaned into the warm body feeling the heartbeat of the other on his back. His own and the other's heartbeat mixed together, and when the beat landed on the same time, he could feel the warmth in his mind.

_Sis._

_Yes._

_Warm me._

She chuckled and he felt her breath on his neck. Her hands left his, one was thrown over his shoulder, the other under his arm. She dug her fingers into his jacket and pressed him backwards, leaning him more into her.

_Like this._

_Yes like this._

They stood and sat there just looking at the white playground and brushing their warm minds against each other.

The smacking of a car door made them break their connection.

Aina loosened her grip on her twin and placed her hands on his shoulder, keeping the connection through touching instead of spiritual.

A hooded figure stepped out of the cap first soon followed by a limping old man. The old man limped to the back of the cap and graphed the two suitcases that were given to him. The hooded figure just looked at the ground as the exchange of suitcases and money went between the old man and the taxi driver.

When the deal was over the figure didn't even help the old man with the suitcases as they started to walk.

The closer they got to Aina and Naruto, the angrier he got.

Why the hell didn't the hood guy not help the old man? He was clearly struggling with the task of getting them through the snow, and the hood guy was clearly a young fella?

When the duo past them Naruto was ready to jump up and yell at the hood guy for his lack of manners, but just as he was ready to jump the hood guy turned his head.

Naruto froze.

Literally froze.

But not just him – everything ells too.

The birds stopped in midflight – the leashes in the hood guy's hood froze in mid swing.

Only the spinning red eyes moved, and with every spin Naruto's heart beat slower, until it simply stopped.

Then the red eyes turned and disappeared in the darkness of the hood again.

The duo past and went into the apartment complex.

"Naruto, Aina come on up its dinner time."

-X-

Naruto felt the warm in his mind before the warmth of her body. She rested a leg over his lower torso and sneaked a hand under his night shirt. Her head rested on his shoulder and he felt the warmth of her breath on his skin through the shirt.

"Naruto?"

_Naruto?_

"What's wrong?"

_What's wrong?_

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head trying to ignore the whisper from her lips and the echo of her thoughts.

_NARUTO?_

Just try to ignore her Naruto even if she is using force. Just ignore. You can ignore, just try to think blank. Blank, blank, blank – WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM RAMEN GET THE HELL OUT?

Naruto groaned into his pillow.

"Naruto did you just try to think black?" Aina whispered in his ear. He groaned again, he knew what was coming. He felt the rumble up his arm and then the chuckle got to his ear. Her groaned again. "But then you thought of ramen." She laughed louder, but not so loud that mama Chiyo would wake up.

"You suck at blanking Naruto, you know that," she chuckled.

"Shut up annoying double," he groaned a small blush forming on his cheek.

"But Naruto what are blanking for me?" the laugher was gone from her voice, seriousness replacing it.

"Nothing," he turned over hugging himself. He didn't even know what it was. Just something.

"What do you mea…"

"THIT ISN'T ENOUGH DANMIT!" the sound of glass shattering against the opposite side of the wall made the twins fall to the floor in surprise and fright. They both scrambled up off the floor and looked over bedside at the wall.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, BOY," the deep male voice screamed again. "I'M FUCKING HUNGRY; GET ME MORE TO EAT DANMIT."

More things were thrown around.

"Fucking dump."

They heard a door smacking and retreading footsteps.

"HUNGRY." Something hit against the wall again this time sending a small amount of concrete dust into Naruto's bed.

They heard a door smacking again and retreading footsteps.

"Fuck that was creepy," Naruto stammered.

Aina graphed his hand tightly. The warm brush in his mind was there immediately.

_My room._

He got up from the floor together with her and they sneaked across the hall to her room.

_What was that? What was that?_

"Shh," Naruto graphed her face in his hands and tried to catch her eyes. "It's alright."

Things around the room had already started to shake on their places on the shelves. She choked on her own breath and her eyes flickered faster, a book flew through the room and hit one of the shaking penguins on a shelf.

"Shh."

_Calm._

Another book took flight through the room.

_CALM._

The flying books fell to the ground and the things on the shelves calmed down.

When he heard her breath even out, he kissed her on the forehead. He placed his hands on her shoulder and put their foreheads together.

Their breaths and hearths were in sync; he could feel the warm brush of her mind.

She finally calmed down.

He smiled gently as he saw how fascinated she was with his feet. He wriggled them a little. Hoping to make her laugh.

She didn't – but she looked at him.

_Let's go to sleep._

_Yes._

_**Their names are Naruto and Aina – mirror twins**_


	3. Chapter II

Authors note: something I have forgotten to tell is that the characters might be a little OC ^^

Enjoy…

**Chapter II:**

It had gotten a little warmer by the time they arrived home after school. The water was dripping from the icicles that hang from the eaves on the entire apartment complex.

But Naruto wasn't happy – it was still cold as hell and Sakon had made his school day a hell. First he and his duo of evil (Tayuya and Jirōbō) had thrown sticky candy after him in class and then when he had been in the bathroom to take a leak they had attacked him with a sharp stick.

His cheek still stung after the cut the stick had made.

But it wasn't the physical abuse that was the worst part of it, it was the verbal abuse – especial the part of them calling him girl and addressing him as a she.

Naruto kicked the snow angrily it wasn't his fault that he hadn't been blessed with height and muscles. Aina kept saying that he would grow at some point but that some boys were late bloomers, and apparently he was one of them.

He sat on the bench in the middle of the playground which was the center of the apartment complex. He leaned backwards and saw Aina in their kitchen window.

He smiled a little when he noticed the scrawl on her face. She was properly helping mama Chiyo with dinner.

His cheek stung again and he lost his smile.

"Fucking bastards," he hit the bench angrily.

The anger was boiling inside him and he jumped up from the bench stalking over to one of the trees he pulled out the pocketknife he had in his pocket and stabbed one of the trees.

He pulled the knife out of the tree and imagined Sakon in its place. He stabbed it again and again and again. With every stab another angry gashes were left in the bark of the tree.

"What did that tree ever do to you?"

Naruto whipped around, dropping the knife in the snow. The hooded guy from yesterday was setting on the bench that Naruto just had vacated.

The first thing he noticed were the…

"Why are your feet bare?" Naruto asked without thinking.

"Why are you stabbing a tree?" the voice was cold and without felling. Defiantly male.

Naruto felt cold shivers run down his spine, and he wasn't entirely sure if the cold shivers were bad or good.

"Not your concern." Naruto looks at his feet finding them very interesting.

"Hn."

They sat in absolute silence and even do this wasn't Naruto's best ability he didn't fell any need for talking right now.

The hooded guy sifted and Naruto turned to look at him. Was he leaving? But no the hooded guy was only shifting position. Naruto noticed the bare feet again.

"Why are your feet bare?" he asked again pointing at the feet.

The hooded guy wriggled his toes.

"I don't feel the cold."

"Oh, I wish that was me," Naruto grinned leaning backwards hands behind his head and eyes turning into slits. "I hate the cold."

"Hn."

Quite again.

"We can't be friends," the hooded guy stood and looked at Naruto with his black orbs.

"Weren't they red yesterday?" Naruto thought but when the hooded guy turned and jumped down the bench and walked away, Naruto woke up from his thinking. "Hey who said I wanted to friends with you weirdo?" he yelled.

"Naruto dinner."

Naruto turned and saw Aina on the balcony.

"Coming," he yelled back. He looked in the direction the hooded guy had left but he was already gone, only the print of bare feet in the snow indicated that he had been there.

-X-

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The hooded guy yelled at Sarutobi. His red eyes spinning like mad in the half dark room. He graphed one of the glasses on the counter and threw it through the room.

"Maybe I'm getting old, kid," Sarutobi sighed knocking his pipe into the ashtray to get the used tobacco out.

"Old? Old? Nearly getting caught isn't old."

"Not everyone stay young, kid."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid," the hooded guy hissed.

He stared at Sarutobi as he opened the pack of tobacco and refilled his pipe. The hooded guy turned and graphed the doorknob. "Then I just have to do it myself."

He shoot one last look at Sarutobi before leaving the apartment, only leaving the sound of the smacking door in his wake.

"Maybe I just want to get caught."

-X-

Killer Bee was a big man. But not in the fat big kind of way but in the way where muscles were rippling with every step he toke on his run.

As he got closer to the little tunnel that ran under the town's main road he slowed down. He stretched his arms as he walked into the tunnel.

"Help."

Killer Bee stopped his flexing and looked for the voice.

"Help me."

The voice was coming from a small figure on the ground not far ahead.

Killer Bee ran over to the figure.

"What's wrong young man?" he asked crunching near the figure.

The boy looked up at him.

"I tripped and I think I twisted my ankle," he told graphing the ankle he had twisted.

Killer Bee noticed the bare feet and the sickly white skin of the boy. Pity ran threw him. Poor guy.

"Let me help you get up," he said moving closer and placed one of the boy's arms around his shoulders.

"One, two, three," Killer Bee stood up and the boy followed easily. He doesn't weigh a thing.

"Come let me get you home," Killer Bee looked down at the boy but the moment he made contact with spinning red eyes his time was up.

A mouth with rows of sharp teeth's lashed onto his neck.

Killer Bee started to scream but it quickly turned into gurgles. The beast crawled all over him throwing him from on concrete wall into the other.

Killer Bee fell to the ground with the beast heavy on top of him.

The burning teeth's released his neck. He heard a growl and cold hands were around his neck, and the last thing he heard was the snapping of his own neck, and the last thing he saw as his head was turned 180 degrees was the night sky and falling snowflakes.

Uneven footsteps neared the two on the ground.

The beast looked up growling at the figure. The red eyes were spinning like mad, and blood was dripping from his drawn lips that showed a row of sharp, deadly teeth's.

"Clean this up Sarutobi," it hissed jumping up in the air on all fours and flew away.

Sarutobi looked down at the dead man and the red snow around him.

_**His name is Sasuke – vampire**_

-X—

The cold concrete door opened, scraping the cold floor as it went over it. Baki steeped into the cold cell and looked over at the cross legged figure in the room.

"You're going hunting."

Green eyes appeared and stared cold and empty into his.

There was a shimmer and the figure stood behind Baki. Baki froze and stared right ahead as he felt sand engulfing the space around him. The walls and roof in the cell cracked and big flakes fell down, turning into sand as it hit the ground.

A big wall of heavy sand started to materialize in front of him. The wall fell and Baki closed his eyes anticipating the impact anytime, but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw that the wall had tipped half way and spilt into to leaning pillars. The top of the solid pillars turned into corns of sand that flew past each of Baki's ears.

Baki turned his head and looked at the figure behind him. The sand was floating around the figure and melting into his skin.

When all the sand had settled down Baki handed the figure a piece of paper.

"This is where you're going. There has been numbers of disappearance and the one they found was a man drained down to the last drop"

"Vampire," a cold voice stated.

"Yes."

"A sloppy vampire."

"Yes."

"Dead vampire." The figure started to walk down to hall where there were dozens of concrete doors as the one the figure was just released from. He was going hunting.

_**His name is Gaara – Hunter**_

Now all the main players have been introduced and now let the game begin.


End file.
